


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Double the Fun [6]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's stint as an art model for a case triggers Alex's jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2001.

Vic slipped out of his robe and took his place on the podium. Trying not to flinch as cool hands positioned him and copped a slight feel of his nude ass, Vic thanked whatever gods watched out for fools that Alex was only being briefed on this mission _now_.

At least the Director was smart enough to realize that the ex-assassin would have gone ballistic and put his foot down had they been in the same briefing. Vic was too used to crazy assignments and insane orders to get upset over them. Alex... Alex was too possessive of Vic. Insanely possessive came to mind, not that Vic was complaining. But who the hell would have thought that he, Vic Mansfield, could be a male model for a group of artists, one of whom was painting high quality forgeries and selling them as originals? Which was why Vic was here and Jackie was enrolled as one of the artists in training, so to speak. Another thing _not_ to tell Alex, the way Janczyk had devoured him with her eyes as the robe was stripped away. Damn good thing Alex wasn't here - he'd be hard as stone right now.

The door opened again, and the instructor entered the room, eyes drifting casually over Vic. Not by a single grimace did Alex Krycek show his rage at his lover being displayed before a bunch of strangers.

He turned to face the class, smiling as he leaned back against a stool. "Hi, everyone, I'm your new instructor, Alex. Jeff had a slight accident skiing and is laid up for a while, so you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of the class. And yeah, as you can probably tell, Vic there's my brother. So behave, ladies, or I'll sic our mom on you!" He chuckled and began the day's lecture as the would-be Michelangelos prepared to try to do Vic justice.

Vic bit back a groan as he heard that smoky, sexy voice filter through the room and felt his cock twitch. This was bad. This was very bad! Then a word caught his attention. _Brother_ , Alex called Vic his brother. Oh Jesus. He was doomed. Brothers don't get hard when their brothers talk. People would assume - and he could hear Jackie snickering close by, damn her!

Trying to think cold frigid thoughts as his arms stretched above his head, grasping the bar there and making him look like a man stretching, Vic tried desperately not to move, not to get aroused, not to whimper in frustration as Alex's smooth bedroom voice droned on and on, driving him crazy.

Alex was keeping an eye on his lover out the corner of his eye, and he had no trouble identifying his difficulty. Much as he enjoyed his power over the other man, he wanted this case solved and them back home as soon as possible, so he moved away, ending the lecture. He began to circulate around the room, offering pointers, and he stopped beside one woman who really was talented.

He jumped slightly when her hand rubbed his thigh, but at first he assumed it was an accident. When her shoulder aligned itself with his cock and pressed, however, he knew that she was putting the moves on him. He stepped back, unable to resist glancing at Vic to see his reaction.

Vic had seen Alex jump, and when his lover repeated the move and looked guiltily towards him, it was all Vic could do not to snarl and stalk over to the older man, asserting his claim on Alex so that bitch of a woman would keep her body parts off of his lover's body parts. Vic was not happy at all. In fact he was downright pissy.

The night drew on interminably, and when at last Alex thanked his "brother" for his assistance and told Vic he could go, the ex cop was fuming mad. Closing the door precisely and with extreme care behind him so he wouldn't slam it off its hinges, Vic shoved himself into his track pants and cut off shirt and slammed out of the building. Hopping into the truck, the younger man squealed out of the parking lot and headed for the condo at a speed faster than the law allowed. Luckily for the Toronto PD, no one tried to stop him. He was not in the mood to be nice.

Alex bit back a laugh when Vic stormed out in a jealous fit, staying about a half-hour longer to answer some questions and lock up after the students. He followed Vic home at a much more sedate pace, chuckling to himself at how the tables had been turned.

Deciding to push his luck, he stopped at an all-night store on the way, picking up a couple of things, then headed home. Opening the apartment door, he sang out, "Honey, I'm home."

The condo was dark and quiet. Vic heard his lover come in sing-songing cheerfully and gritted his teeth. "Fuck you, Krycek," he murmured from where he lay on the spare bed. He was not a happy man.

Alex shook his head at the silence, still grinning, and headed for the bedroom after dumping the bag in the kitchen. He flicked the light on and stopped in his tracks, green eyes narrowing on the rumpled but empty bed.

Every trace of laughter was gone from his face as he turned on his heel and went to the spare room. He turned the light on and stared expressionlessly at the sulky figure on the bed.

"Something you want to say to me, Victor?" he asked quietly.

Vic was off the bed and in Alex's face before he realized what he was doing. "You let that _bitch_ touch you!" he snarled, crowding Alex back and not reading the danger signals apparent in his lover's face. "You let her touch her, and yet you looked ready to rip into me just because I was following _orders._ Fuck you, Alex!"

Alex shoved Vic away with a stiff arm, sending him stumbling back. "I followed orders too, did my job, which included being the instructor to that class, not _letting_ anyone touch me. I stepped away as soon as I could... and I came home to you."

His eyes flicked from Vic to the spare bed. "At least I thought I did. Apparently I was wrong." He shrugged. "I don't like emotional blackmail, Victor." He turned to leave, having said all he intended to.

"Only if you're on the receiving end - you're damn good at using it when you want something," Vic snarled. "Oh, that's right, holding a gun to your head and threatening to blow your brains out wasn't emotional blackmail. You were doing me a favor."

Stalking past the older man and into the bedroom, Vic was livid and had no idea why, and he was terrified to boot, terrified of this terrible anger welling up inside him, this cold rage that was being directed at the one person he didn't want it to be, the one person he loved more than anything. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts, he dressed himself quickly and grabbed his keys, needing to get the hell out of there before he did something irreversible. "I'm going out."

Alex had stood motionless in the spare room for long moments after Vic had pushed past him. He welcomed the emotionless cold that was taking him over. It had helped him survive blows in the past; it would save him this time too.

He watched Vic distantly, hearing his statement as he reached the door. Strange, he'd thought he'd feel more than this if this moment ever came. "Have a nice life," he replied in a cool, indifferent tone.

Spinning around, Vic stared at the older man, not sure he heard him right. "What? What the fuck are you... Jesus!" Hurling the keys across the room, Vic stalked back and shoved Alex into a wall before ravishing the succulent lips with everything he had in him.

"I love you, you stupid, arrogant fuck! I love you so much I spent all fucking night contemplating disemboweling that bitch and quite calmly thought of places I could hide the body. I love you so much I wanted to do what you threaten all the time and shoot people. Christ!" Shoving himself backwards, Vic began to pace, breathing hard. "I've never, ever felt this fucking... _homicidal_ before, okay? I'm not used to it; it scares the shit out of me. I really, _really_ wanted to hurt her for touching what was _mine_ , and I went nuts, and then you took forever to get home, and it just got worse, and then you said and then... dammit, Alex!"

For once Alex didn't respond when Vic kissed him, didn't let himself. Nothing had ever hurt like seeing Vic in that bed because he didn't want to be in Alex's. He couldn't stand feeling that again, wouldn't allow anything to hurt him like that again.

He shook his head.

"This was a mistake. I should never have come here." He turned his head aside, refusing to look into the green eyes he loved so much. Vic was a weakness, and weaknesses could be exploited. He had to get out of here!

Vic stopped dead in his tracks, hearing that same tone of voice uttering similar words as they had in that leather bar in New Orleans. "Don't, oh god, don't do this to me again, Alex. Please?" the younger man begged as he looked at the stone cold face and realized that maybe, just maybe he'd gone too far.

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to ask calmly. "Are you leaving me?"

Still refusing to look at the other man, Alex shrugged slightly. "I think it would be best for all concerned. I don't fit in here, and you obviously don't trust me."

"That's bullshit; you're the only one I trust," Vic managed to get out past the lump in his throat. "But hey, I can understand how a pathetic dork of an ex-cop would get boring after a while. At least I was good for a few laughs and a fuck or two, right?"

Ignoring the breaking of his voice, Vic located his keys and headed for the door, needing to get out of there before he came apart at the seams. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have been right, all of them; Alex couldn't have just been using him all along, could he? Oh god, was this what it felt like to die inside?

"If you trusted me, none of this would be happening," Alex observed, still in that eerily indifferent tone. "And you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're a pretty fantastic guy, Victor."

He wondered where he would go, what he would do, and he couldn't muster up the slightest interest. He watched Vic, needing to see him walk out to know that the dream was over. How had he ever let himself believe that he could be happy?

"Yeah, just the kind of guy everyone wants to take home to mother," Vic choked out past the tears. "Damn you - damn you for proving them right, for proving me wrong. I _believed_ in you, in us. In this thing we had between us, the love. But it was all just a lie.

"You think tonight was about trusting you? Tell me something, Alex, what would you have done if one of the artists had touched me? You'd have killed them and dragged me off and fucked me until I couldn't stand in order to prove to me who I belonged to. Am I right? But that wouldn't have been about you not trusting me. It would have been about you _owning_ me. Christ, that's all I ever was to you, wasn't it - a possession. A _fuck toy_ ," he spat before sinking down next to the door.

"Go on, Mr. Krycek. You've got your life back. Enjoy it."

"You're only half right, you know. I would have done all that if anyone had touched you. Not because you're a toy but because you're so fucking beautiful that practically everyone who sees you wants you, and I don't know how to keep you except to show you how much I want you.

"But I would _not_ have walked away from you, moved out of our bed. _I_ couldn't have done that." For an instant the expressionless voice cracked and a hint of the pain being held at bay crept in.

"You don't have to _keep_ me at all, Alex," Vic bellowed. "I _want_ to be with you. I don't _want_ anyone but you. You think I'd care if anyone but you touched me? That I could even respond to them when all I see, think, breathe, need is you? All I have to do is hear your voice and I get hard. Fuck, I get hard doing our laundry and smelling you on your clothes.

"And it's because I love you; if it were just sex, it would have been burnt out by now the way we go at it, but, dammit, it's not. You're my _life_ , Alexandre Krycek. You've found your way into every single part of me. Everything I hold dear is you; everything I want from life is you; everything I _trust_ in life is you! "I wasn't sleeping in the spare room, The bed was still made, Alex. I couldn't wait in our bed and stay angry, and I... I wanted to be pissed off. I had this insane urge to be angry, and being in _our_ bed, surrounded by your smell, our smell makes me... soft. But hey, it doesn't matter anymore, so why am I even explaining?" Getting wearily to his feet, Vic walked, old man-like, past his now former lover and into what used to be their bedroom. Standing there, he stared at the bed and let himself go cold inside, trying to find the strength to survive yet another fuck over by life.

Alex stood in the hallway, glancing back and forth between the door and Vic's back. He didn't know what to do. His heart was telling to go to Vic, to comfort him and love him, but his head was telling him to run as far and as fast as he could.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted aloud. "You hurt me, Vic. More than I knew I _could_ hurt. You make me vulnerable. But without you, there's nothing left."

"And you've never hurt me before, have you, Alex?" Vic laughed bitterly. "You get scared, you accuse me of being unfaithful and not trusting you, and you run away. And I forgive you, and I let you back in and move on, but you - you run. I can only take so much too, you know, and I... I don't know how much more I _can_ take. So if you're going to leave, do it now before you take every last scrap of me there is and I can't keep going without you, or just kill me now, and get it over with.

"I don't trust you," Vic laughed, a brittle, terrifying sound. "I don't trust you." Shaking his head, Vic turned to look at his lover. "Whatever you say, Alex, you're right. I don't trust you. There, I've said it, you can be happy, you can move on. I don't trust you."

Alex flinched from Vic's words, each one hitting him like a bullet. They did so much damage to each other, he mourned. "I'm sorry." It wasn't enough, but there was nothing else he could say. His eyes shut for an instant, trying to close away the expression on Vic's face, then opened again, dull and muddy looking. He turned without another word and walked to the door.

Vic had him slammed into the door before Alex could turn the handle. "You are _not_ leaving me again, you son of a bitch. Do you hear me? Stop being such a fucking coward and running out whenever it gets hard. I hurt you, fine, tell me to my face, yell at me, Christ wail on me if it makes you feel better, but don't you _dare_ leave me," Vic snarled. "I am not letting the only person worth living for walk out of my life without a fight ever again, you got that?"

Alex slumped against the door, his face pressed to it. "I don't understand you. All you have to do is let me walk out that door, and all your problems will be over. I'm sure your Director would even be happy to tell you when they kill me. It probably wouldn't take long." He turned his head slightly, pressing a cheek to the cool surface.

Resting his cheek against Alex's back, Vic wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to walk out that door, I don't want to be told when you die, and I don't want my problems to be over. I just want you, Alex. I love you."

Alex laughed harshly, a sound painful to hear. "You shouldn't. And if I were a better man, I'd walk out that door. But I don't think I can."

"You're one of the best men I know, Alex Krycek. Don't sell yourself short. After all, you put up with me, and I'm not exactly the most stable person around these days," Vic replied ruefully.

Drawing back, he held out his hand to his lover. "Come to bed, Alex? With me?"

Alex turned around and stared at the extended hand for a long time before he hesitantly reached out to take it. He took one step forward, and suddenly he was in Vic's arms, clinging to him, the tears he'd denied earlier briefly trickling down his face before he banished them.

"I do love you, you know," he said, voice muffled from his head being tucked beneath Vic's chin.

"I know you do, 'lex, I know," Vic husked, his own eyes filling up again. "I promise that I'll never leave our bed again, in anger, in fear no matter what, every night is spent in our bed, wherever that may be at the time if I have any say over it. I'm so sorry I hurt you; forgive me for that, please?" the ex-cop husked as he held the older man tight. "Forgive me for not realizing..."

Alex clung to him still, unable to let go, and simply nodded, knowing that Vic could feel the motion. "Let's go to bed now," he asked quietly. "I need to feel you in my arms, Vic, need to know this is real."

"It is real, 'lex, we're real. We just have some rough patches to work though," Vic chuckled ruefully as they made their way back into their bedroom.

"Think we'll get it right before we're both too old and wrinkled to get it up any more?" Vic teased quietly as he stripped off first Alex's then his own clothes, almost afraid to touch the older man lest either of them shatter.

Alex laughed, a little shakily, but a real laugh. "Hope so. I'd hate to imagine what your dragonlady thinks of these scenes. I look forward to depriving her of the spectacles." He stretched out on the bed, holding out his arms to Vic, not wanting to be apart from him for more than a few seconds just then.

He tugged Vic's head down to kiss him, both an apology and an offer of forgiveness. "Want you to take me tonight, baby."

"I can do that," Vic replied with a soft smile. "And I don't give a fuck what she says. Every day we stay together, we prove her wrong.

"I told her where to shove her monthly physicals, that I wouldn't go through them anymore. Told her I loved you and I trusted you and that you took better care of me than she ever did, could or would. She backed down and shut up 'cause she knew... I would have walked, Alex. I'm not letting her do that to us, try and rip us apart like that.

"I know who you are, babe, and who you are in here," Vic brushed a kiss across Alex's chest just over his heart, "the man that lives in here is all the man I need."

Alex chuckled, finally sounding like himself again. "Now I know you're insane, beautiful. But I love you just the way you are. Of course," he glanced up slyly, green eyes twinkling, "I'd love you more if you'd fuck me."

"No," Vic replied, eyes twinkling as Alex looked up at him in shock. "I'm not going to fuck you, 'lex, I'm going to make love _with_ you." That said, Vic rolled on top of the older man and kissed him softly, thoroughly, tasting every nook and cranny, very last portion of Alex's mouth, gorging himself on his lover's taste.

Vic's hands weren't idle either, they skimmed and dipped and touched, caressing every inch of skin he could reach with feather light brushes meant to drive Alex wild. Muscles were traced, skin danced across and dips and hollows explored. "I love you, I love you so much," the younger man moaned when at last the need to breathe forced him to let go of his lover's mouth.

"No more than I love you," Alex breathed, giving in to his occasional need to be tender. "I love you so much, Vic, no one else." He arched beneath his lover's touch, soft moans urging the other man on. His own hands eagerly explored the muscular body above him, seeking the spots that made Vic cry out in pleasure.

"Hey, whose show is this, anyway?" Vic got out with a shaky moan. "Keep that up and it'll be over before I can get inside you, Alex," the younger man threatened as he took his lover's hands and held them above his head. "Now behave and let me love you."

Skimming his hands down and following them with his mouth, Vic set out to drive Alex wild, covering every inch of his skin with kisses, touches, caresses, and nips of teeth until he at last reached Alex's cock. Licking it with long laps, Vic savored the bitter salt taste of precum that leaked out of the tip and slid down his tongue. "You taste so good," Vic moaned quietly.

Alex gasped and moaned, squirmed and writhed, his hands clenching on the ornate headboard as he fought not to grab for Vic's head. "Please, Vic, need you, need you inside me. Need to feel you, know you're here with me." Needy green eyes focused on his lover pleadingly.

"I'm right here, 'lex," Vic replied soothingly. "Not going anywhere. I know where I belong and to whom I belong," he told the older man as he reached for the lube. Quickly squirting the slippery liquid in his hand, Vic slicked his cock up and positioned himself between Alex's legs, his cock tip nudging at the tiny pucker that would let him into his lover's body.

"I love you," he murmured as he slid inside.

"Ahhh," Alex gasped as Vic filled him, letting him know that they were together, that despite the latest flare up, nothing had torn them apart. "Love you, Vic." His legs rose to wrap around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. "God, so good. Please."

"Please what, Alex? Please fuck you, please show you that I'm still here? Please love you and claim you and let you know that I'm going to be with you until the day I die and then beyond?" Vic husked as he began to gently rock back and forth inside the older man. "You know all that already, 'lex, if you'd only believe your heart every now and then. I'm yours, my irresistible assassin. I belong to you, and you belong to me."

Gradually Vic picked up a tempo, fucking his lover harder and faster, until Vic's hips slapped over and over again into Alex's, taking his lover for all he was worth. Wrapping a hand around the older man's shaft, he began to pump it in time with his thrusts, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he could. "Come for me, Alex. Come for me, baby," Vic purred.

Alex whined softly, his body matching Vic's rhythm, driving into his fist and back onto the thick shaft filling him. "Yes, oh god, yes, Vic!" He wailed his lover's name as he came, thick ropes of his seed shooting over the other man's hand and their bellies. His body convulsed, tremors of pleasure rippling through him.

"So beautiful, so perfect. I'm the one who should be worried about people trying to take you away from _me_ ," Vic groaned as he watched the pleasure seep across Alex's face. His own orgasm caught him unaware as he was concentrating so hard on Alex. "Oh god, 'lex!"

Arms and legs wrapped tightly around his lover, Alex stared up at him as he came, drinking in every evidence of his pleasure. "No one could take me away, baby. I love you so much, beautiful. Don't ever leave me, Vic."

"Not gonna happen," Vic panted softly, collapsing on top of Alex with a happy sigh. "Told you before, Alex. I know exactly who I belong to, where my home is. Right here, in your arms."

Alex held him, hands lazily stroking over his back. "For two people who keep saying how much we love each other, we sure do seem to keep having crises." He shook his head with a faint laugh. "Maybe we should just lock ourselves in here and never come out."

"Mmmm, I like that idea, but somehow I don't think _she'd_ go for it. Besides, we have some forgers to stop in the morning," Vic chuckled quietly.

"In that case, how 'bout we go take a shower before we have to peel ourselves apart, and then we can play some more?" He batted his lashes at Vic, grinning. "After all, I haven't had you yet, and that's after having to look at this gorgeous body all afternoon and pretend I wasn't interested."

Vic chuckled. "And you call me insatiable? You own stock in Viagara, 'lex?" he teased the older man as he reluctantly pushed himself up and off the ex-assassin. Slithering off the bed, Vic began to walk towards the shower exaggerating the sway of his ass.

"Think you've got enough left in you to take this?" he purred over his shoulder. "You know how I get, 'lex, how bad I want it." With a wink he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Who needs Viagra with you around?" Alex muttered, watching Vic till he vanished. He sat up with a groan, stretching catlike, then followed his lover. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. "You're slowing down, beautiful. I thought you'd be in the shower by now."

He didn't seem overly concerned by Vic's lack of haste however. Instead he seemed to be trying to lick and nibble every millimeter of Vic's shoulder and throat.

Vic purred and arched his back, then motioned to the whirlpool tub that was filling. "Change of plans. I wanted bubbles, you mind?"

"Hardly! Great idea, babe. Actually, some bubbly would go well with the bubbles. Lemme just go grab a bottle of champagne, and I'll be right back." He stepped back with a final lick along the length of Vic's throat, then turned and left the room.

He shook his head as he went. _Damn, if anyone ever saw us..._ he mused. _We go from one extreme to the other in seconds. Guess we're made for each other._

He returned a few minutes later with the chilled champagne and two flutes, which he placed beside the tub, then slipped in beside Vic. "Mmmm," he groaned happily. "This is perfect."

"Yeah, you are," Vic cooed as he nuzzled the side of the older man's neck, returning the favor of licking at the delicious flesh of Alex's neck. "And you taste good too," the ex-cop continued to purr as he rubbed himself against Alex's side, his slowly filling cock rubbing along a muscular thigh.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to be fucked in here, bent over the side, your cock buried deep in my ass, slamming me into the side of the tub, lover?"

"I'd say I'm going to have a stroke if you keep taking me from zero to sixty in a second flat," Alex gasped, the hand curved around Vic's waist shifting to run along the shadowy crevice between his buttocks. A finger, slick with the oil in the water, teased at the puckered opening then slipped inside, stroking him lightly. "This where you want me, beautiful?"

Mewling, Vic latched onto Alex's earlobe and bit down. "Like making you go mach, like knowing I can still surprise you," he whimpered as he worked his ass back onto the finger. "More, please?"

"Like this?" Alex asked, adding a second finger and still lightly stroking inside Vic, though his fingertips occasionally bumped the sensitive gland deep inside his lover. "This what you want? Me pleasuring you with my fingers, making you scream with pleasure just from this?"

"Want your cock in me, asshole," Vic growled as he thrust backwards as hard as he could. "Want your cock, your dick, your trouser snake, want you to beat your meat inside me, got it?" the younger man demanded raunchily.

The older man shook with laughter. "Uh yeah, I got the message, Vic," he snickered. "God, where do you come up with some of this stuff?" He pulled his fingers out and suddenly pushed Vic against the side of the tub and slid inside him. "Oh yeah, now this is much better," he breathed, his hips already pumping back and forth, though still slowly.

"Mmmm, oh much," the other man sighed as he braced himself against the side of the tub with one hand, the other sliding down to stroke his cock, then further to pull on his balls for a while, then it stealthily slid along his perineum so that he could brush the tips of his fingers against Alex's cock as it see-sawed in and out of him.

"Oh, yeah, just like that," he chuckled as Alex suddenly cursed in Russian.

"Bastard," Alex swore, his rhythm broken by the spasm of pleasure that shot through him. Vic knew how that affected him, and he took advantage of it, doing it every chance he got. So he wanted it hard and fast, did he? Well, far be it for Alex not to accommodate his lover.

He pressed Vic over the side of the tub, holding him down with a hand between his shoulder blades, and water splashed over the sides as he drove rapidly back and forth. "Come for me, babe; want to hear you scream my name!"

"Son of a... fuck, oh yeah, fuck me, there, right... God. Yes. ALEX!!!" Vic bellowed as he was slammed over and over again, his cock grinding against the warm porcelain as Alex's cock ground into his prostate.

It was everything, too much, not enough, all that he wanted, but he was still greedy for more. Fists beating against the side of the tub, Vic forgot where he was and more importantly _who_ he was as Alex played his body so expertly, driving him closer and closer until at last, with a vocal chord bruising scream, Vic came, turning the water a pale opaque white as he let loose stream after stream of hot semen.

Victor's climax triggering his own, Alex bellowed his pleasure, his teeth closing on the nape of his lover's neck to mark him as his. He remained there, buried inside the other man, while his legs trembled and barely supported him. "You wear me out, beautiful. Never wanted anyone the way I want you. Need you all the time. I love you, Vic. I couldn't survive without you any more, wouldn't want to. Please, don't ever leave me." He moaned softly, clinging to Vic, as usual falling apart after the crisis was over.

Vic sighed and relaxed into the side of the tub, gratefully accepting Alex's weight like a warm, perfect shield from the world. "I never could, 'lex. You're everything," he admitted softly. "It would kill me; I'd shrivel and die inside and become something ugly and unrecognizable without you. You're my world, love you so much!"

"Works both ways, babe." Alex nestled closer for a moment before standing up, knowing they needed to get out of the water. He drew Vic up as well, then stepped out to dry them both off and move back into the bedroom. In bed, he curled into Vic's arms, gradually falling asleep in the comfort of his lover's embrace.

~*~

The case was wrapped up fairly quickly after the two men settled their differences and began to work as a team once more. The bad guys were caught and put away, and Jackie took great pleasure in presenting Vic and Alex with her sketch - a surprisingly lifelike rendition of a nude Vic. She happily informed the two men that the Director had supplied the gilt frame, insisting on contributing to the work of art.

The Director even volunteered to hang it in the 'board room' for everyone to see, but Alex's growl had Vic snatching the frame and hightailing it for the ex-assassin's car to lock it in the trunk before blood was shed or the brown paper wrapper was peeled off by a curious Mac or Li Ann.

That night, Vic insisted that they hang the painting in the bedroom. After all, it was like looking at Alex, or so he insisted.

"Crazy man, it looks like _you_ because it _is_ you," Alex laughed, lying on the bed beneath the painting and looking up at it. "I'm not quite sure that I like the idea of Jackie knowing what you look like though," he grumbled, pulling Vic down on top of him. "In fact, the idea is so upsetting that I need to be distracted. Got any ideas?"

"What, the blowjob in the car on the way home, fucking in the elevator, then just inside the front door, then in the shower, then in bed wasn't enough for you?" Vic teased even as he began to rub his renewed erection against Alex's thigh.

"However, I'm exhausted. This time _you_ do all the work," he snickered at his lover.

"Let me think. Can I stand to have a gorgeous man under me, weak limbed and doing whatever I want? Damn, that's a tough one. I'll have to get back to you on that." Alex flipped them over so he was lying on top of Vic, grinning down at him. "You're all mine, beautiful."

He lowered his head to kiss the other man as hungrily as if it had been days since they saw each other, his body settling comfortably between Vic's legs. Loose and slick from their previous activities, Vic's ass easily opened to the pressure of his cock, and Alex glided into him to the hilt, then stopped.

"God, there's nothing better than this," he gasped, "feeling you holding me all hot and tight, don't ever want to move."

" _Ya tebya lyublyu,_ 'lex," Vic gasped out, arching underneath his lover's weight, feeling the need to say it with his fledgling new language. "You make me so crazy. Of course I'm yours, all yours, love."

The words drove Alex into a frenzy, needing to claim this man he loved and who loved him. As he drove in and out of his lover, his eyes stayed open, fixed on Vic's, and he watched the pleasure overwhelm the other man. He stared down into the identical green eyes, holding back until every shiver of pleasure had been exhausted and Vic lay limp and pliant beneath him.

Moaning softly, Vic ran trembling hands through sweaty hair, pulling his lover in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, he whispered. "Come in me, 'lex; let me feel you."

Alex gasped and stiffened, driving deep one last time as his climax overwhelmed him, pulled from him by the pleasure he took in Vic's body. "Love you, beautiful," he whispered as he came.

"Damn glad to hear that; after all, I don't let just anyone bareback me," the younger man teased tiredly.

With a quiet groan he tried to stretch an over-used back muscle then whimpered and gave up. "God, please say we don't have to move for a week? Otherwise I think I may die."

"Sounds good to me," Alex agreed from where he was slumped over Vic, his face mashed against his lover's shoulder. "The doors are locked; we have plenty of food... No reason to go out that I can think of." Mustering the last reserves of his energy, he pulled out of Vic and raised his head to smile down at his lover.

"Mmmm, I like the way you think," the ex-cop sighed as he ran his tongue along Alex's lips then through the little indent in his chin. "Maybe this time I can have ice cream a la Alex for dessert."

Alex laughed. "Babe, only if you plan to wait for a while. There's nothing left in this boy!"

Vic laughed throatily. "Get your mind out of the gutter, babe. I meant the chocolate rainbow variety in the freezer, a scoop in the navel to start, I think. Maybe some fudge sauce and whipped cream. Mmmmm, Alex-flavored whipped cream. I'm suddenly wanting a banana split," he teased, running his hand up and down Alex's smooth chest.

Alex shivered. "Brrrrrrrr! You're a sadist! How about I have some Vic-flavored ice cream instead?" he suggested, lapping at Vic's throat. "Mmmmmm," he purred, "never mind the ice cream; I like you ungarnished. Well, except for a little cream sauce maybe," sliding down to lick Vic's navel and lap away his come.

A giggle escaped the younger man's throat as Alex's tongue ghosted across his side, tickling him. His hand came up to clamp over his mouth. "Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Vic begged. "I sounded like a fucking girl!"

Alex burst into laughter. "Trust me, beautiful, you're no girl!" He petted Vic's groin as proof. "If you were, you wouldn't have this gorgeous cock that I love so much." He licked Vic clean, making sounds of contentment all the while.

"Mmmm, I thought you said that you had nothing left, 'lex," he teased his lover. "Keep this up and I may think you were holding back on me, and you wouldn't do that, would you?" Nipping at the American's finger, Vic then sucked the first finger into his mouth and began to fellate it back and forth, whipping his tongue over its tip, teasing as he watched Alex's tongue dart back and forth.

"Just because _I_ don't have anything more to give," Alex grinned, "doesn't mean _you're_ done, beautiful. I'd hate to leave you less than wrung out."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm a slut?" Vic pouted playfully.

"Nope, I'm saying you're insatiable. Which is exactly how I like you," Alex purred, fingers teasing at Vic's ass, rubbing his come, which was slowly seeping out of Vic, over his lover.

"Alexxxxx," Vic moaned quietly, thrusting back against the older man's fingers, trying to impale himself on them. "Only for you, love you," the ex-cop whined, bucking slightly, begging without words.

Alex let two fingers slip inside the squirming man, slowly fucking him while he took Vic's soft cock fully inside his mouth. He loved this, being able to take the whole thing into himself and feel the weight of it on his tongue, feeling the minute twitches as he aroused his lover and he started to grow, lengthening and hardening in the moist haven of his mouth.

Vic mewled and whimpered, trying to thrust between the two luscious sensations of being filled and filling. Alex seemed determined to drive him insane this time around, leaving him a puddle of mindless and spent flesh. "'Lex, oh god," the younger man managed to get out, his fingers alternately carding through Alex's hair and clenching lightly around the soft, short mass. "More, need... use the big dildo, please, the _really_ big one?"

Never stopping what he was doing, Alex reached into the drawer of the nightstand with his free hand and pulled out a dildo. He glanced up to see which one he had and tossed it onto the bed, then reached in again. That happened a few times before he found the one he wanted. Finally successful, he drew it down beside him and grabbed the lube.

Once he'd managed to slick the dildo up, he positioned it against Vic's opening and slid the tip in between his two fingers. While Vic was still mewling for more, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the full length slowly inside him while sucking harder on his now rigid cock.

"Oh fuck, YES!" Vic yowled, bucking backwards into the malleable latex toy, driving himself down onto the dildo, fucking himself on it even as the motion caused him to fuck Alex's mouth. His hands reached up and grabbed onto the sculpted iron headboard, fingers going white as he worked himself between the two pleasurable torments.

Alex chuckled, the reverberations around his cock making Vic even wilder, enjoying the sounds his lover was making. He loved it when Vic got like this, demanding more and more, nearly insatiable. He plunged the dildo into the other man, careful not to hurt him but giving him what he wanted. He pressed against Vic, having come too recently to get hard yet but still enjoying every moment.

Bucking hard against the toy, his fingers white with tension as he practically supported his entire body weight on fingers and heels, Vic rammed up and down, impaling himself over and over. Mindless erotic babble poured out of his mouth, promises, threats, and begging interlaced with mewls, groans, whimpers and cries of ecstasy.

One particularly accurate thrust raked over his prostate hard enough to make his eyes roll back in his head and an almost animalistic yowl of need break free as his orgasm caused his toes to curl, his body to buck and his vision to gray over.

Alex swallowed down the spurts of semen, sucking hard to get every last drop while Vic howled. When his lover was spent, he sat up with a final lick, then smiled smugly when he saw that he'd made the other man pass out again. He settled beside him, one hand lazily stroking his lover's chest as he waited for Vic to regain consciousness. When he saw the eyelids flutter, he leaned over him to press a kiss to his mouth, his tongue slipping inside for a moment.

"Guess I don't need to ask if it was good for you, huh?"

"Mmmm, that was _wonderful_ " Vic purred, stretching well-limbered and lax muscles, lapping time and again at Alex's mouth. "And I'm really liking the whole not leaving the condo for a week thing. I think I could handle wandering around naked, being your little sex toy for the week."

Alex kissed him more thoroughly, holding back his laughter. "We'll just ignore the phone when Her Highness calls looking for us. After everything lately, we deserve the week to ourselves." He eyed Vic. "Naked sounds good to me though... as soon as I make sure that there aren't any cameras!"

"Oh god," Vic whimpered, burying his face in the older man's chest. "You had to say that, didn't you? You realize you're not going to get me up again with that charming mental image?"

Alex stroked his back soothingly. "Wasn't planning to get you up again... at least not right away. Get some sleep, babe, and dream of what I'm going to do with you for the next week."


End file.
